


with two hands to help

by manbunjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: Smiling to herself Dany remembered the years she had spent with Margaery and Sansa, listening to the hijynx they got themselves into or the wild sexual stories they had had. Looking over at her boyfriend, quietly picking through his salad, his reading glasses perched at the edge of his nose, Dany resolved that it was about time that she had a wild sex story of her own.written for jonerys valentine’s week// day four: public sex





	with two hands to help

They were almost alone in the restaurant at this time of day, only three other people in the room besides them, though the back of their chairs hid them from view. There was a soft whisper of music filtering through the speaker in the restaurant and two tables away from them a fire blazed in the mantle, its crackle and pop barely audible over their voices. It was meant to be peaceful and yet, sitting across from Dany, it felt like every bone in his body was tightened with anxiety and lust.

Dany’s light eyes fell to the stem of the glass before rising to meet his again. “Do you want some?” he invited, holding out the glass towards her. She said nothing, her bottom lip parting as she took the glass, her cold fingers brushing purposefully against his. 

Jon watched the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed, a ruby of wine dropping from the corner of her lips to fall down her chin, leaving a streak of redness against her creamy skin. Jon’s finger unconsciously rose to catch it before it stained her pretty white shirt. Dany could feel the rough pad of his thumb rub it away before migrating east to drag across the cushion of her lip. 

He leaned forward to kiss her, leaning across the table, not caring if he spilled his wine or forced every dish from the table. Jon had to reach her. Had to take her in his arms and kiss her until both of their lips were swollen and tender and then kiss her again. 

Dany cursed the waitress for interrupting them but thanked the woman nevertheless for refilling their drinks and bringing out their food, lying it on the table before them. Staring down at the steaming plates Dany could not care less about them, finding interest in every crevice and spot of Jon’s face instead. 

Smiling to herself Dany remembered the years she had spent with Margaery and Sansa, listening to the hijinx they got themselves into or the wild sexual stories they had had. Looking over at her boyfriend, quietly picking through his salad, his reading glasses perched at the edge of his nose, Dany resolved that it was about time that she had a wild sex story of her own. 

Their chairs were pulled beside each other at the table, a result of their kissing, and she was able to reach out comfortably. She slipped her hand out of her leather glove and lifted it gently before setting it in Jon’s lap. 

Jon, the lettuce that had been perched upon his fork going flying across the room, and his eyes bulged as he looked between her and his lap. “What are you-“

She silenced him with a jerk of her hand. He gaped at her, clearly conflicted, caught between willfulness and suspicion. He looked around, glad that they were sat so far away from the other occupants, and seemed to accept this scenario, leaning back in his chair and abandoning his fork. 

Her hand dared not dip below the band of his jeans for fear of being discovered but found that the tight pants he so often wore were to the advantage of both. It was almost as though she was touching his bare skin, her warm hand felt through the thin layer of denim and flannel pants and all the way to him.

She gave a tight squeeze. Jon’s eyes rolled back in his head and he coughed, trying desperately to act naturally when the sound turned the head of the waitress standing at the bar. 

Opening his eyes a crack Jon was captivated with the way Dany’s eyes glinted like a light running down the edge of a knife, a mix of mischievous and lustful. Almost predatory. It sent a thrill through him, like whips of fire. 

Jon felt green and uncivilized to realize that he was very close to reaching his peak, the firmness of her grasp and the set of her gaze and the boldness of the encounter making it very hard to summon the strength to resist her. It was the quietest he had ever been, gritting his teeth so tightly that he thought he might break his jaw. His hands had closed into fists upon the rests of the armchair. His eyes pressed tightly closed, the creases in his brow visible as his glasses drooped down the bridge of his nose. 

He came with a sudden, wracking sigh, a shiver that started at the base of his cock running down the length of his body. Dany’s hand lifted to dance up his side, eliciting another shiver, as she moved to hold his cheek, Jon resting the weight of his face in her soft palm. She kissed him so deeply that he was taken off guard for a moment, suddenly feeling like he was a teenager again, receiving his first kiss. He wondered if he had looked as foolish then as he did not. 

“It seems the wine has made you bold.” breathed Jon, his voice hoarse. 

Dany’s eyes glinted with mischief. “I guess I’ll have to drink more often then.”


End file.
